Eyes
by KaptainSarcasm
Summary: The night before thier fight with Team Doguro at the Black Martial Arts Tournament, Hiei and Kurama have a quiet conversation. Yaoi


The stars could be clearly seen in the sky. The waves crashed loudly on the rocks below the cliff. The foam gathered, then dispersed, gathered and dispersed. And above it all was Hiei, as usual wearing all black, Jagan hidden safely behind the white cloth. One leg dangled over the edge of the cliff, the other was bent up to his chin. His arms were draped lazily over his leg. The bandage on his right arm was just visible over the black sleeve of his trenchcoat. For the moment, his beady red eyes were closed.  
They opened, however, when light footsteps were heard behind him. He looked to his right to see a pair of feet with tan shoes and white pants. "The stars are beautiful tonight," said a soft voice from above Hiei.  
"Hn," grunted the small boy with the deep voice. Once Kurama knew that his company wasn't completely unwanted, he sat down next to Hiei, both legs over the edge of the cliff, hands behind him to support his wieght.  
They sat in silence for a while, watching the stars reflected off the ocean. A slight wind ruffled them. Hiei's spikey hair gave a little in the breeze, and a bang fell over Kurama's cheek. He did not bother to move it. Thier minds wandered, but went back to the same thing. The coming match with team Doguro.  
"Are you scared?" asked the fox, half-jokingly. The other half, however, was completely serious.  
Hiei closed his eyes again, smirking slightly. "Che, no. Not while I control the black dragon." He clenched his right fist.  
The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You finally mastered it?" His soft voice clearly showing that he was impressed.  
"Hn," was the reply he recieved. "It was only a matter of time." Silence fell over them again like a blanket. The fox counted the number of waves that hit the rocks below. One, two, three... Hiei sighed and scooted a tad closer to Kurama. Neither aknowledged this out loud. Thier relationship was new, still a little shakey. It was difficult to proceed. Seven, eight, nine... "What about you?" the Jaganshi asked, in refrence to the question of fear.  
Emerald green eyes widened slightly, remembering suddenly the feeling of Karasu's fingers in his hair. He had said that he thought Kurama was beautiful, but somehow the fox had a hard time being flattered by this. And those hands... It certainly felt different than when Hiei put his hands in his hair.  
"I... I don't know," he admitted, albiet quietly. "I talked to Karasu." That was all he would say on the matter, he decided. The other boy looked suprised for a second, then regained his composure. "They mean to kill every one of us. Yusuke especially."  
"Che, Yusuke can take care of himself," he stated. Kurama couldn't help but grin.  
"Was that admiration I heard in your voice, Hiei?" he chided.  
The other looked at him, glaring, but stopped when he saw the smile on the fox's face, and the sparkle in his eye. "Hn, baka kitsune." Kurama looked slightly offended by the new nickname, but it did bring a new subject to his mind. Did the fact that Hiei had called him 'kitsune' mean that he had been thinking about his transformation? He spent about a minute trying to figure out a way to bring that up with the youkai.  
He finally decided on: "I found out what was in that smoke."  
Intrest flared up in the little koorime, but his voice showed only passiveness. "Is that so?" he said quietly. Inwardly, he applauded himself. Perfect reply. Not prying, not completely cold. Completely leaving the door open to further discussion is the kitsune wished it so.  
"The guy who went against Genkai-san told me. It's a fruit from the Makai. He gave me some, actually. He said it would help me sustain the Youko Kurama form for fifteen minutes." Hiei absorbed this information quietly. For some reason, this lifted a wieght from his small shoulders. Why? He felt more certain of thier team's victory with Youko Kurama on thier side, of course, but that didn't seem to be the reason for his relief. With a real shock to his system, Hiei realised: He had been worried about the fox!  
He frowned slightly. Not good. Worry meant that he had developed a weak spot for the fox. He couldn't have that. He already had a weak spot for Yukina, and now one for Kurama?  
At that moment, sed fox was watching his friend with fascination. He sat up, no longer leaning back on his hands. Carefully, he raised his left hand to push away the bang that had landed on his cheek. Then he intertwined that hand with Hiei's bandaged right one. This seemed to jolt the koorime back to reality, and his eyes darted to Kurama's. Before he could say anything, the green eyes moved towards thier hands. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, trying to keep the various emotions out of his voice. Embarrasment at his own outgoingness, nervousness for possible rejection, and there was also something that resembled affection for the little koorime.  
Hiei shook his head slowly. He had managed to control the Dark Dragon, so it now resided peacefully in a tatoo-like state on his arm. However, it was difficult to think about that, suddenly, with the contact that suddenly existed on thier skin. Kurama's long, delacate fingers were now fully intertwined with his own. Vaguely, Hiei noticed how soft and smooth the kitsune's fingers were. "K-kurama..." he managed to choke out.  
The other blushed slightly over the bridge of his nose. "Ah, gomen, Hiei..." The words seemed to tumble unchecked out of his mouth as he began to pull his hand away. However, Hiei's hand clenched on his, re-entwining thier fingers. Suprised, the fox looked down at him, but the other would not bring his eyes to his. A smile made it's way to Kurama's lips.  
They sat like that for a half-hour, watching the stars and the movement of the moon across the sky, saying a few occasional words. Eventually, Hiei allowed himself to be pulled closer, leaning on Kurama's side. The latter pulled his hand away, dissapointing the smaller boy, but the dissapointment was dispersed when the arm slid around his waist. Suddenly, Hiei decided to ask: "What did Karasu say to you when you spoke?"  
He felt the redhead's muscles stiffen slightly at the question, but he quickly relaxed. Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, still leaning leisurely against him. This time it was Kurama's turn to avoid Hiei's eyes. "He said... Well, it was him and the other non-Doguro-brother member, the big one with the armor. Karasu said that I was the one on the team that he liked the most. And then he dissapeared."  
"He left? Both of them?"  
Red hair tickled the back of his head as the boy above him shook it. "No. The other was still there. And then," Kurama stopped to swallow, "and then, I felt his hands in my hair." The dared to dart his eyes down to Hiei's, and was startled to see something like jealousy, and maybe a bit of rage. He moved his eyes back to the horizon. "He didn't actually touch me, just my hair. He said it looked a little long." There was a short silence, then the redhead went on: "Hiei, I know that at my current level, I cannot beat him. If I can transform into Youko Kurama, though..."  
"Don't think about that too much," inturrupted Hiei, deep voice filled with confidence. "The fruit will work." 'And if not, I'll kill him myself,' he added to himself. Then he inwardly slapped himself.  
Kurama smiled down at him. Finally, for the first time that night, thier eyes met. Hiei blinked. It always struck him how intense and yet gentle those eyes were. The color was so cisp and clear, emotions could be seen so easily through them. "Your eyes are unlike any I've ever encountered," he muttered, forgetting that he was supposed to be mean Hiei that hates everyone. The fox always made him forget who he was.   
"So are yours," replied Kurama. "All three of them." He lifted his free arm and gently traced a line down his friend's cheek with one finger. When he reached his chin, he lifted it up slightly and closed the distance between them, lightly brushing his lips to Hiei's. He chuckled inwardly. He sure was outgoing tonight. The other boy reacted almost immediately, and raised an arm to tangle his hand in the redhead's forlocks. Then he pulled him down into a much deeper kiss.   
When it finally ended, they remained nose-to-nose, warm breath washing over both of them. Neither knew how much time passed, but eventually, Kurama pulled away. "The finals are tommorow," he reminded the koorime. "I need to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same." He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. The shorter boy watched the stars reflected in his eyes, and jumped slightly when he felt Kurama's arm pull away as he stood up. "Goodnight, Hiei." He turned and walked away, hands in his pockets.  
A wave crashed on the rocks below, and Hiei began to scowl at the receding form of Kurama. Why had the kitsune left him just when it was getting good? Sighing deeply, he turned back to the horizon. But something at the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
Next to him, where Kurama had been sitting, there was a single, thornless red rose. A smile tugged at the koorime's lip. "Baka kitsune," he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
END  
  
Gyaah! About frigging time. Oh yeah, I don't own anything. This stupid computer is a rental, for kami's sakes. So if you think I own Yu Yu Hakusho, you are horribly mistaken. 


End file.
